My Black Rose
by InsignificantlyExquisite
Summary: A story about a powerful wizardess. In love with Draco Malfoy but her mind is being controlled by drugs. My first sory R/R! Please..
1. Chapter 1

October 1st was the most horrific day of my life. My mother made breakfast and promised me shopping. She only cooked and bought things for me when she had something she had to say to me that she knew I would say no to. When my dad woke me up he seemed a little bit sad, but told me not to worry. I dressed and went downstairs. Not prepared for was awaiting me. The feast she had created was amazing. Every kind of breakfast food was on the table. I sat at the family table and plopped some food onto my plate. Then I poured some apple juice in a cup. After a few moments of silence I had to say something.

"Alright mom, what's going on?"

"Why what ever do you mean?"

"You never cook unless something is wrong or something bad is going to happen. So I need you to tell me what's going on."

She glanced at my father as if looking at him would help her out. Or maybe he would say something to soothe her.

"Oh no Victoria this was your idea, your decision, so you must tell her yourself." Dad firmly stated.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Well Camille as your mother I have decided to send you to public school."

I nearly choked on my food. "You did what."

"Darling I think you need to be around people for these last three years."

"Mother I have been schooled by the finest tutors for my whole life. I don't want to be around those filthy people, most of them not even pureblood. Dad how could you let her do this?"

"I'm truly sorry but Camy I can't help you out of this one."

"Richard don't you dare make me seem like the bad person in this. I will not have it do you understand, both of you."

"Well excuse me Vic-tor-i-a but you have not been the greatest mother and both of you didn't even take the time to ask me if I wanted to do this. I have no choice in this matter and that makes both of you bad." I was furious at the people I called parents. But Richard did try to give me a sympathetic look.

"You are going to Hogwarts, and you have no say, no choice no nothing. You will go and that's final."

"Forgive me if I`m wrong but that is in England is it not."

"Yes it is." She said.

"Were moving from America to England?"

"No actually Vickie, Lucius, Narcissa, and I have decided that you will go live with them and we will stay here. The Malfoy`s are good people. Very rich and well respected." Said Richard.

"I hate both of you."

I just sat there and ate my food while consuming in all of these things. Then I put on some shoes to go shopping. My mom and I went to a shopping center to get all my stuff for this new stupid school. Of all the putrid schools I had to go to Hogwarts School of Muggle loving. Yuck. We ended up buying the basic necessities robes, ink, parchment, shoes, accessories, and all the way to clothes. The last thing we bought was an owl.

After we finished gathering things we drove home. I didn't say anything to my mom, just played games on my ipod touch. When we pulled into the driveway I stormed out of the car in a heat of fiery rage, and told Richard to get the stuff out of the car. I went to my room and sat at my desk. My little wolf walked up to me and jumped in my lap. I wondered if I would be allowed to bring her. Querida was my best friend, and I loved her with all my heart. Her fur was the purest white and her long tail always swished around. Her fierce blue eyes could show anger at times when she tried to be my mother. She was a very loving and loyal wolf.

"Camille it's dad I`m coming in."

"I guess"

"Well I need you to pack your stuff so we can take you to the airport by eleven. I bought you some new trunks and cases and new make up. Be ready by ten thirty please."

I looked at the huge trunks there were two. A black one and a pink one, then there were to black and pink suitcases. I packed all my crap and put on my best outfit to meet these people. I left all my hair down and curly, kind of parted on the side. I did my makeup with clear gloss and eyeliner. Then I put on bra, my breasts were a full double d so I had to have bras made in order for them to be cute. Then I put on matching boy shorts. I grabbed a fitted black shirt that said bite me and some hip hugger jeans, some black Vans, black tongue ring, and a star belly ring.

By the time I was done it was ten twenty seven. I grabbed my purse and Wolfy and her cage and went to get in the truck. I didn't even say goodbye to Victoria. After all she was the one that got me into this mess. I sat in the car, just sitting, waiting to leave. Never could I have expected this.

Richard started driving the car to the airport. It wasn't a long drive and when we got there I took my id to go get my ticket and leave. Richard took my stuff to the private jet while I got on the plane with people eww. I didn't say good bye to him either. He wasn't my father anymore. I was in first class so I had my own little area. I sat down and turned on my ipod, and then I went to sleep. Hours later the flight attendant was waking me up to tell me to put on my seatbelt because we were landing. When I got off the plane the only person in the lobby was a tall guy with a pale face, blue green eyes, long blonde hair and a smirk.

"Ahh you must be Ms. Laurenz."

"And you must be Lucius, pleasure."

"I will have the house elves take your stuff to the house." He grabbed my hand and apparated to his house. When I looked at his house it looked more like five houses put together. It was huge. We walked into the house together and I let Wolfy out of her cage. She ran around excited to be free.

"For now you have your freedom to roam around. Do what you please until it's time for dinner."

I ended up walking around and getting lost a few times. Then I found these great black doors with some silver snakes on the handles. I opened one of the doors and went inside. It looked like a library slash study. I sat at the big desk and looked through some of the books. I found an empty one and started to draw. I had just finished my fifth drawing when someone came in.

"Oh Lucius it's just you."

"Well this is my study and people aren't allowed in here. Who else would it be? Speaking of which why are you in here?"

"You said I could go anywhere. So I did and this place was the only place I could find that was worth investigating."

"Ahh I see, well come on then dinner is ready. And I have someone I want you to meet he will be here in less than five minutes."

I was caught off guard with that. I mean who could he possibly want me to meet.

"Narcissa this is Camille Laurenz our guest. When will Draco be here?"

Just then there came a scream from the front room. I guess our guest had arrived and Wolfy was attacking him. I ran into the living room and Wolfy immediately stopped seeing the pissed off look in my eyes.

"Wolfy come here now!" I put her up in her cage with her dinner a raw steak. Then apologized to the guest. When my eyes washed over him I thought he was hot. His green eyes piercing mine and his blonde platinum hair gelled back. His smirk on his face and his almost pale skin.

"I am terribly sorry about that."

"Yeah and you should be, why are you in my house?"

"Lucius, will you come here please. I don't need angry little boys yelling at me."

"Draco stop yelling at Camille she is living here now and will go to your school. You will respect her and get along. Now dinner is waiting."

I smiled at Lucius then gave him a hug and went to the table. I sat down and began to eat my food. Then Lucius spoke.

"Camille Hogwarts is a great school regardless of the muggles there. Now in the morning you will be ready at seven sharp then we will take you and your stuff to school. Tonight I want you to unpack the things you won't need and then have some fun before you go. When you get to the school you will be sorted into a house then when you get into Slytherin Draco can take it from there."

"Wait dad, this is Camille Laurenz? One of the greatest wizards that has to live here now?"

"Yes I am now Draco if you are finished eating will you show me to my room." He looked at his dad. I guess my room was right across from his. He showed me my room and sat on my bed while I unpacked and repacked things. I made sure all my jewelry for my piercings made it and my clothes and shoes and hair things and electronics.

"Draco I know you guys have a gym with a soft mat, show me to it please I want to match you." I have been in kick boxing for my whole life and gymnastics. When we went down there I did a spell so my hair would braid itself into one long braid down my back like Angelina Jolie in tomb raider. Then I practiced my round off back handspring full. Draco and I fought for about a good two hours then I went upstairs to shower and go to bed. Just to rest and be prepared for the next days crap.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of banging at my door, and for a second I forgot where I was. Then I remembered. I have to go to an all new school with muggles and half breeds. Just my luck. The banging didn't stop either. It might have gotten louder.

"I`m coming gosh."

I opened the door and standing there was Narcissa. She told me breakfast could be made if I was hungry but I had an hour to get ready. I closed the door and lay back down in bed. It was too early to deal with crap from people I don't even know. Two minutes later I was out of bed and in the shower. The water was scalding and I was scrubbing my body fiercely trying to wake the hell up. I washed my hair and shaved the places necessary. Then I put a towel around my hair and one around my body and went to my closet looking for something to wear. It was my first day and I didn't know what message I wanted to put out to the other kids. I could be sexy and innocent, or just sexy, or gothic. God there were so many options but in the end I chose sexy and dangerous.

I put on white boy shorts and a white bra. Then a white skirt that was barely long enough to cover my ass. My shirt was white too; it was a fitted tee and showed my flat tummy. Lastly white shoes, five inch heels that wrapped around my legs a little bit. I curled my hair and put on some eye liner and mascara. With an added blue and white striped tongue ring, and some big silver hoops I was ready to go with twenty minutes left to spare.

I grabbed my iPod and purse and walked downstairs. There was house elf in the kitchen, and I politely asked her for some strawberries and grapefruit. I put some sugar on it and was in mid-bite when the blonde boy walked in the kitchen. I just ate my food in silence. No need to waste my breath on him.

I finished my food right after Lucius walked in.

"Come on kids we need to leave now or you will miss the train."

We went in the living room where all our stuff was and flooed to the train station. There were so many people bustling in and out of the station. It was a mess. My stuff was put onto the train and Lucius hugged me bye. When I got on the train I sat in a compartment by myself. I crossed my legs and put them on the seat across from me. I closed my eyes hoping to rid myself of all the anger at my family. I was almost asleep when the door to my compartment opened. I opened one of my eyes to see who it was and I didn't know. It was a white boy with black hair and an emo cut. He had snakebite piercings and baby blue eyes. His shirt was so snug on him and his jeans were loose, he was wearing vans.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah I guess."

I lay back down and tried to resume my sleeping position. It felt like as soon as I closed my eyes the train stopped moving and I had to get up. I recurled the back of my hair and straightened my skirt. I guess our bags were going to be in the school already so I didn't have to worry about it. Since I was a transfer I had to ride in a boat with the rest of the newbie's. The wind was blowing and it was a little chilly. Nothing a simple heat spell couldn't cure. When we got to the school I needed to use the bathroom. A big guy named Hagrid showed me where it was and told me to hurry so I wouldn't miss the sorting.

When I walked in the great hall everyone was looking at me. Hagrid told me my name was just called so I kept walking right up the steps. I lifted my skirt to sit down and then they tried to put this nasty talking hat on my head. But before it reached my head it shouted Slytherin. A table on the left clapped and I assumed that`s where I was supposed to sit. I went and sat in an almost empty area so I could be by myself. There was no need to make friends. I didn't need them to do well in school.

The emo boy was up next and he got put into Slytherin too. He took a seat at the end of the table with people that were like him I guess. This old white guy stood up and said a few words then food appeared. I ate some fillet salmon and had a salad. Then the leaders of Slytherin were leading us to our dorms. Our password was mudblood. When the leader guy said the word these locks unlocked and the door moved to open. Then he spoke.

"This is your common room. You can read and do homework in here or sometimes have a party. I'm a prefect so I am aloud out after hours. You guys on the other hand are not and will result in detention. The girl's rooms are on the left and the boys on the right. But before you go I need to see Michael Sharelzi, Draco Malfoy, Elizabeth Taylor, and Camille Laurenz."

We all stayed behind. It was me, blonde boy, emo kid, and some fat bitch. Now that I stayed behind I would have a horrible choice in where I slept. The two kids I didn't know only had letters from their parents then they were free to go. But I and blonde boy were told we had our own rooms thanks to Lucius. I walked upstairs to my room which was on the boy's side. My room was fully complete. It had a full size bed, a window, a desk, a couch, and a bathroom. I set all my stuff up and cleaned my bathroom. I also did an owl order for a down feathered comforter for my bed. When it arrived there was a knock at my door. I hurriedly put my blanket on my bed and opened the door. When I opened it no one was there. But a note lay on the floor.

It read; Camille, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. Go to the tower with the gargoyle. The password is gumdrop.

I walked to the tower and said the password. Then I stepped up and rode the staircase. I wondered what this old guy would want with me at this time of night. I knocked once and he said come in.

"Bah Ms. Laurenz, please have a seat. I wanted to talk to you personally and let you know about Hogwarts. All the new comers know about it because they have been raised to come here but you on the other hand have not. Our school takes pride in itself and we show wonderful team spirit. Your house is a little rough with the others but you will do fine. Now the reason I wanted you here is to tell you that even though you`re only fifteen you will be a sixth year. Your classes will be harder and the other kids will try to beat you down for not being their age. Now you may go. In the morning you will get your schedule from one of the teachers. And a word of advice don't get into too much trouble. The consequences could be deadly."

And with that he sent me back to my room all confused. I didn't even want to think about it. I just wanted to sleep. When I got back to my room something was laying on my bed. It kind of blended in with my covers to I couldn't tell. I wasn't scared or anything as I walked closer. Then I realized it was Querida. My big fluffy wolf. I jumped on the bed and played with her. Then we got under the covers and slept. Waiting the next day that was to come. With all the homework and stupid kids, and maybe hopefully some hot boys.

My alarm went off and I got up without a second thought. I got in the shower and cleaned my body and washed my hair. I put some curl scrunch in my hair before it dried so I could wear it down and curly. Then I straightened my bangs. My outfit consisted of tight black jeans, some black vans, and s fitted tee with my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie. I was all ready and it was still early. Not many people would be at breakfast so I decided to go visit Dumbledore.

I knocked on his door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk writing something. But looked up when I walked towards him.

"Hello Camille. What can I help you with this morning, and who is your little friend?"

"Well as you can see this is my pet Querida. I came up here to have your permission to have her with me at all times. She is the best thing ever, and I would feel terrible leaving her by herself or with some people she doesn't know."

"Well yes pets do need love and attention from their owners. You may keep her with you as long as she doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Thank you sir."

Wolfy and I walked down to breakfast and we got a lot of stares. I found the teacher that was handing out our schedules and got mine. Then I sat down at my table and prepared myself to make Querida some food. Seeing that there was no meat for Wolfy I tracked down an elf to get me a huge plate of raw steaks and fish. I had the elf set it on the ground so Querida could eat she sniffed it then looked at my plate which had grilled salmon and grapefruit. Then she started whining.

"Loba Querida De la Noche (Wanted wolf of the night), if you don't stop whining right now you will not be eating period."

She made a frowny face then started eating. I smiled at her and finished my food. I looked at my schedule I was taking advanced everything, Potions, Arithmancy, Herbology, DADA, Transformation, and Care of Magical Creatures. Boy my days set out for me. Thank god I had two off periods one on each day and in the middle after lunch. It looked like I had potions first. I got up and whistled for Wolfy. She followed me back to my dorm because I had to get my backpack with my books and stuff in it for class. I picked up my Jansport backpack and started to walk down the stairs. But I bumped into blonde boy and Wolfy almost attacked him again.

"Well Camille how are you doing? We never got to talk when you were at my house."

"That`s because you were being a little prick and I had no words to say to you. Now if you could kindly move I need to get myself to class."

"Come on baby we have time and you know you want me." He was now breathing in my ear. I knew Wolfy saw my eyes change colors because I could feel it. And I counted to ten like I learned so I wouldn't lose my cool. Querida walked in between me and blonde boy and protectively nudged me down the stairs. I hurried myself to class, thinking about how I was in trouble for almost losing my cool. I opened the door to the classroom and no one was in there. So I picked an empty table by the window to sit at.

When people started entering the room no one wanted to sit by me. I didn't know if it was because I was new or if Wolfy was intimidating them all. I blinked a few times when someone was blocking the sun I was getting. There was a little pudgy girl in front of me standing there with her hands on her hips like I was in her seat or something.

"Ya mama`s not a window and ya daddy aint Windex move the fuck out of my sun and sit the hell down somewhere. Shit people act like they aint go no home training." She looked at me.

"Look bitch I don't know who you think you are but you are in my house and my school. Draco Malfoy is mine too so you can leave him the fuck alone."

"The blonde boy? Oh you can have him." I made a swift get up out of my chair and got behind her. I smashed her face into my desk twice, and then grabbed her by her hair lifting her up to my level. "Bitch I`m Camille Laurenz remember that the next time your mouth opens and you think it`s ok to talk to me like you aint got you god damn sense." I pushed her into another set of tables and sat back at my desk. Then I put my feet back up to enjoy my sun. It was silent and when I looked everyone was staring at me.

"Miss Laurenz I sure hope you do not intend to kill all my students before the year is over."

"No sir just a few that needs to be put in their place. I don't know what kind of school this is but no one yet seems to have any home training except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. And I hope your class is as hard as it`s supposed to be or I might need to be trained singly. Remember I am only a fifth year but with a higher education than most. Don't treat me like the child I am not and please do go on with your lesson." I crossed my legs back over the table seeing as how no one was sitting at my table.

"Well Miss Laurenz if you are done now I might be able to continue, and go on with my teaching. Ok people today we are going to make veritaserum. It is the truth serum and is used to sneak the truth out of people that don't want to give up valuable information. Now the directions are on the bored so get the materials you need and please begin. Your potion needs to be done by the end of class and I want a two foot piece of parchment on why it is used and examples of previous times it has been used before. BEGIN."

I didn't have a table partner so I assumed I would just work by myself. I got up to get all the materials needed and then sat back down. I finished the potion and put my name on it. Then I walked up and put it on Snape`s desk. I was about to turn around and go back to my chair but he started to speak.

"Ms. Laurenz this is not your class and I would appreciate if you would not be so outright and disrespectful. I won`t give you detention this time but next time I wouldn't be so sure."

I smiled and went back to my desk. Where I started working on the homework. The bell rang just before I was finished so I put the work in my back pack and left. My next class was transformation. In that class we learned how to turn a mouse into a goblet of water. It took me a try or two but in the end I got it. The next period was lunch I fed myself and Wolfy then went outside to run on the track. I changed my outfit into some spandex pants and a sports bra. Then clipped my iPod to my arm and put my hair in a ponytail.

When I got to the track I was surprised to see boys running on the track. It wasn't going to stop me from getting my workout on. I got behind the boys and started running. Wolfy went on her own pace and just ran around everywhere. I was running to Im a Diva by Beyonce when I came behind all the guys. I had to squeeze my way through all of them. They were all muscular and sexy and I smirked when I passed all of them because I knew they were looking at me. I almost died when a bludger came at me but I stopped it with the magic in my hands.

"Wotcher Miss. Sorry about tha` I didn't mean for it to come this way. Are you alrigh`?"

"Yes I am ok I stopped it." I threw him back the thing and started to continue my run.

"Wait.. You stopped it? Why don't you come to try outs?"

"Try outs for what? Quidditch? Oh no I cant play."

"I think you would be very good. I`m Blaize Zabini. Why don't you just come over and see if you like it."

I whistled for wolfy and then decided to head over to the field. I saw so many people that were trying out I didn't even know if I would make it. I warmed up with everyone and ran some laps then did some excercise crap. I wasn't even tired after the end of it. Then they handed me a broom and told me I was going to play. I got up there and did my best as chaser. Then they had me play beater. I was dead tired in the end and starving but lunch was over so I couldn't eat. They told me they would let me know in the morning if I made it. And if I did I would meet the captain.

I went to my room to steal a shower and a quick nap. I let wolfy run around outside while I napped she needed to get out and could take care of herself. After my nap I finished my classes and went to dinner.

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. When I opened it Blaize was standing at my door. His mouth was open and I swear it was hitting the floor. I looked down and I was only in a tank top and some underwear. So I spun around.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah." He was almost drooling on his self. Then he straightened up. "Camille I came up here to ask you if you wanted to come to a party we`re having tonight. It`s just the Slytherins so no one else will be there."

"Well why don't you come in and tell me about it." He sat on my bed and I lay down beside him and tried to urge him to lay back with me.

"Well like I said it`s just our house and it`s on the field right in front of the school out the main doors. So you should get cute and come. Oh also there is a lingerie party in the common room Friday for upper clasmen. There is going to be alcohol and snacks, so get ready and lets go."

"ok but I need to shower and stuff, wanna come with? In the shower I mean." His eyes grew wide with anticipation. "you don't have to come you know, I just thought I might need someone to help wash my back and things. You know?" I locked the door to my room and walked toward the bathroom. Silently he followed just as I knew he would. I shut the door to the bathroom and smiled to myself.


End file.
